


The Afton's Way

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: An improbable couple and the dark ghost lurking behind them [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's (Books)
Genre: (this story is more Aftons centric), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, Child Murder, Elements from the VR Game, Gen, Glitchtrap is present(but as a costume, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Michael has William's eyes, Michael is in the bookverse, Minor Character Death, William did something to Michael, William is obsessed by Michael, william is back, you'll see reading)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: He has done it, just as his father had always said. He did it but, also, it wasn't him.





	The Afton's Way

Blood was dripping from his hands, warm and thick.

Michael could hear his own voice reverbering in the air in a low, deep chuckle.

A little, broken body on the concrete floor, eyes wide and glassy, mouth open in a last silent scream, a large deep cut on its neck, blood still oozing slowly from it.

Michael was terrifyied, horrified but ccouldn't stop his laugh and from feeling that sense of satisfaction, as if everything for the first time in his life was finally _right_.

"You look dashing, Mikey" his father's voice broke the silence, heavy, mechanical steps soon followed. And then his father was there, by his side, the seven - almost eight counting the rabbit ears - foot tall animatronic looked as if it was smiling, purple eyes glowing with pride.

  
"I... do?"was all that Michael managed to say, shock still numbing his mind, mingled with confusion, because he knew he would never... never -!- do someting like this. Yet here he was.

  
William answer was just a smile, the plates of the animatronic face sliding to wide the already existent grin of the animatronic. Then he got closer to the body, slightly kneeling down to have a good look at it. "I must say, Mike, you did well" he said, his purple eyes locked on the cut on the body's neck "Look at this, it's so clean, you didn't even hesitate,"William looked up at his son "I'm so, so _proud_ of you, Michael" he said.

And Michael just stood there, motionless, still unable to comprehend how he could have done what he did, and hearing his father - the monster, the murderer, the being that had always followed him as a bad omen - telling him _that_ , was the last nail on the coffin, something inside his shock-numbed mind _snapped_ , and Michael could only met his father's gaze and smile, dark and chilling, even if his father couldn't see it from behind the mask he was wearing. The blood was cooling, starting to clot on his ochre gloves.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that" Michael said, his voice cold, filled with faux cheerfullness.

"This won't be the last time you hear me say it, then" William said raising on his feet and walking towards his son, all smiling and proud, taking one of Michael's gloved blood-covered hands in his, smearing the white shining plastic with red. "The police has the very bad habit of being nosy around here, Mikey, let's go home" he said, after commenting that ' _it was such a shame that there weren't anymore animatronics around_ ' he would have loved to see Michael create his first truly _living_ animatronic with his first human victim.

Michael for a moment looked at his own reflection in the glass eyes of the haunted animatronic. A ochre rabbit face greated him, purple plastic eyes and deranged smile on a mascot-like mask, dripplets of blood splattered on it. And something felt so, so _wrong_... as if nothing of this should have happened, and at the same time _something_ in his head told him that this was all alright and that _something_ sounded so much like _his father's Springbonnie voice_.

  
"You were so, so wonderful, Michael" William said after they were safe at their family home, no-one had noticed them, no-one would have in the middle of the night after all. "The way you tricked that little _brat_ into following you... yes, couldn't be more proud of you even if I tried, _you were perfect_ "

  
And Michael could just think about how strange it was that he wasn't feeling guilty, he wasn't feeling any remorse, even if he knew he would, but the soothing Springbonnie voice in his head was just making him feel _at ease_ , was making him more pliant to his father's desire of seeing him act like _him_ , was making it less difficult to accept his father's affection.

  
Then the voice said something and Michael repeated it "Malhare, when I've this on, I'm Malhare".

  
And William...

  
William just _smiled_.

**Author's Note:**

> The Malhare at the end is a word play, on the word Malwhare, since it was one of the possible names for Glitchtrap and since in this case Glitchtrap is not actually a glitch but more of a 'remote suggestion' so that William can make Michael as similar as him as he wants. So in this case his name is more to be considered as Malus Hare, evil hare, than actually Malwhare


End file.
